


Who’s He…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Who’s He…
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin evaluates his relationship after returning to Brian…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who’s He…

Title: Who’s He…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Warnings: Passion and Lust…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Summary: Justin evaluates his relationship after returning to Brian…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

**Who’s He…**

“Who’s he?”

“I’m the guy that Brian fucks more than once…”

Who the fuck does that guy think he is? What have I just returned to? Can I do this again? I love him and I don’t think I can live without him but do I have to be totally humiliated by his tricking? Maybe this is a mistake.

I’m sitting in Daph’s car, clearing my head when I see the trick walk down the sidewalk. Then there’s a knock on my window. I look up, seeing him smiling at me, asking me to come back in. I love him!

The End...


End file.
